006 First Assignment
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Shinji Ikari is a member of the British Secret Service, but when his first assignment as a 00 goes into conflict of his adopted queen and country, Shinji must make a stand one way or another. Double Chapter Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**An Evangelion/James Bond crossover fic**

**006 First Assignment**  
======

**September 25, 2014**

_**Universal Exports, London, England**_

She was breaking protocol, and she knew it. She was hard pressing thirteen and fourteen year old boys into the British secret service, but she knew the boys will eventually use the experience and grow up into paranoid young men with personality disorders from being forced to grow up too soon. She eyed the latest report on her desk meant for her eyes only. The queen and the prime minister was pressuring MI6 into getting younger, but when asked how, they proposed that they train boys that are wards of the state into service.

The woman sat down at her desk looking at the glass of whiskey sitting there. There were vacancies in the 00 program as well and recommended that while MI6 was getting younger, the 00 program could stand to get younger as well. With a do as you see fit the woman started to thoroughly test the young men for the 00 assignment that would change their lives forever. She opened the report with dread. The report was thorough to say the least on the latest batch of candidates. Taking the most careful glance, she picked through the report with a careful glance sorting the relevant information from the irrelevant with practiced ease. She reached for the intercom to summon the latest candidate for her trial mission.

A few moments later, the door opened to a young man fourteen years of age. The young man was a brown headed man of asian descent, average height, but a bit underweight, but the years of diet and exercise that the MI6 program has done to him resulted in a fairly muscular body in perfect health. Wearing the standard school uniform from the local middle school, the boy could say that it was comfortable given the circumstance that he already has a diploma thanks to a forged school record.

Giving him a slight nod, the woman asked, "I assume that you know why you are here Shinji?" Shinji gave the woman a slight nod as she continued, "Good. As you very well have heard through the grapevine, we have decided to get younger with our 00 program, and consider this your first assignment to obtain a 00 license."

Seeing no reaction out of Shinji, the woman continued, "your target is a man named Juan Miguel Vasquez. The man is a well connected terrorist who has connections with the quantum association."

Shinji cut her off by asking, "The quantum association, the network that 007 has been complaining about for the last ten years?"

"The very same. The man is also allegedly connected to other terrorist groups like The Base, the Kingdom of Allah and even elements of the Batthist party of Syria. He launders money for the group's activities and changes the currency to euros, or even the dollar so that their splinter cells can blend in with the locals. Thankfully, the laws have changed so that we keep track of every euro that goes in and out of the content so that we have an idea of their activities.

The idea is that Vasquez is in a financial straits. He needs money to keep his operations going, but with the crackdown on his money sources, it is almost impossible to make his clients happy. Your job is to assasinate him, and make it look like one of his clients did it."

"Any particulars on the target?"

"He always carries a Browning Hi-Power on him at all times and his guards carry the M-16 stolen from the scrap yards of the US Army in Afghanistan. They are also wearing bullet proof vests so standard armor piercing ammunition is required." The woman pressed a button and said, "send in the quartermaster."

A few minutes later, an elderly gentleman walked through the door carrying a wooden case and a briefcase. The woman then said, "Take off your jacket, Shinji." As Shinji complied with the request, the woman chuckled.

"Is something funny," Shinji asked.

"No, no, Shinji. Hand me your gun." Shinji handed over his Beretta. "Shinji, you know that you are a standard intelligence agent at MI6, so you are expected to carry a different gun than the rest of the world, but this pistol is not fitting for someone of your talents, especially if you hope to be a 00 agent by the end of this assignment. From now on, you carry a Walther. Show him."

The gentleman took over the briefing, "The Walther PPK-L. It is light weight so that you have more control over it, but at the cost of a much greater recoil than standard issue. Can be fitted with a silencer and carries eight rounds, one in the chamber, and seven in the magazine. I assigned you the lightweight model so that a man of your size can properly handle the gun with one hand if you have to."

Setting the briefcase on the desk, the man continued, "This is the briefcase that we assign to all potential 00 and 00 personnel. There are twenty rounds of ammunition, here and here," pointing to the legs of the case. "If you take the top off, you'll find the ammunition inside," Shinji took a leg and noticed that the ammunition is right inside. Shinji put the leg back as the quartermaster continued, "In the side here, flat throwing ceramic knife. Press that button there, and out she comes." The knife popped out of the side of the case just as he pressed a button that was hidden on the other side. He then put the knife away and opened the case. "Inside the case, you will find diplomatic papers to bypass airport security in most countries and an AR folding sniper's rifle. Point-two-five caliber with an infrared telescopic sight. If you pull out these straps, inside are fifty gold sovereigns circa 1960. Twenty-five in either side. Now, watch very carefully," as the man pulled out a case of talcum powder. "An ordinary tin of talcum powder. Inside, a tear-gas cartridge. That goes in the case against the side here, like that. It's magnetized, so it won't fall. Shut the case." Shinji did so as the man looked on. "Normally, to open a case like that, you move the catches to the side. If you do, the cartridge will explode in your face. To stop the cartridge exploding, turn the catches horizontally." He demonstrated as to how to open the case, "like that. Then open normally. Now you try it." Shinji opened up the case as he was instructed.

"Well, that is a nasty looking Christmas present," Shinji said as he prepares to leave the office.

_Six days later_

_**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**_

The simple looking villa that housed his target was just beyond the wall. Shinji knew that the man inside was a cautious man. He rarely left his house, and he always was armed with that damned Browning of his. Taking his rifle out, he lined up his sights on the guard on the roof. One shot, one kill. Shinji climbed up the stairs that are outside to get to a second floor window. Taking a glass cutter, Shinji etched out a circle in the glass and slipped in through the window into the building. After getting his bearings, he went into his office.

Upon entering the office, he saw two ledger books open. Obviously, the man was keeping books when he was pulled away suddenly. Instead of going after the books, he saw and went after the pistol that was lying there on the desk as the door opened.

The man who walked in was a man of Mexican decent, about five foot three, but Shinji recognized the man as his target. Aiming the gun at the man, Shinji commanded, "Entre y cierre la puerta ahora." The man closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"You speak my native tongue well, my friend, where did you learn," the man asked.

"Cambridge."

"Now why would MI6 send a fourteen year old boy to do a man's job? Surprised that I would know who your bosses are? Well, let's just say that the rifle that you are holding is a dead giveaway as well as the fact that you went to Cambridge was another clue."

"And the point is?"

"You are training to be a 00 agent, am I right?" Not waiting for an answer, the man asked, "Do you know how many kills that it would take to be a 00?"

"Two."

"How did the man on the roof die?"

"A simple aim and shoot from the rifle there," Shinji said as he pulled out his PPK-L and equipped his silencer.

"Your first kill must have been hard on you. Made you feel it? Well don't worry, the second is-" The words were cut out of his mouth because Shinji fired his Walther.

"Yes, considerably."

[Another Day to Die plays

Cast:

Shinji Ikari- Himself

Dame Judi Dench- M

John Cleese- Q

Daniel Craig- James Bond 007

Gendo Ikari- Himself

Lorintz Keel- Himself]

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 1543


	2. Chapter 2

_Thirteen hours later_

_**Paris, France**_

Getting out of Brazil was difficult to say the least. He was forced to leave the rifle that he used to shoot the guard at the Vasquez job behind, but Shinji wasn't worried. He was careful enough to not leave any fingerprints on the gun so that it couldn't be traced back to him and MI6. He was now enjoying the nightlife at Paris as best he could with two men in suits tailing him ever since he arrived, both knew that the other knew that they were there. Leaving the restaurant, Shinji walked the short distance to his hotel room on the floor above it. Picking up his cell phone, he called the office. As soon as the phone was answered, Shinji asked, "Miss Moneypenny, could you be a dear and get me the boss would you?" He was put on hold while Moneypenny transferred him to M, his boss.

"This is M," M spoke from the other end of the phone, "what is it?"

"It seems like I have picked up a tail, M," Shinji reported in, "Two men wearing suits and ties like it was the '60s. Both men are probably armed and wearing lapel pins."

"Did you get a picture of that, 006?"

"Yes, but the quality is poor. One of the techs at the office should be able to clean it up. I'm sending the picture to you now."

"We got the picture, 006. Check out of the hotel. I'm putting you on the next flight to London."

"Trying to protect your top agent, why M, I'm touched."

"No, Ikari, that lapel pin is related to your next assignment. Mr. Tanner will brief you when you arrive at the airport."

"Very well, M. Ikari out." Shinji shut the phone. An hour later, he was heading for London.

_**London, England**_

As Shinji landed at the airport, Tanner was right where he was supposed to be, waiting for him. The pair walked to a limousine that was parked at the terminal. "Shinji, I am instructed to give you this," Mr. Tanner told Shinji with a commanding tone, "for your eyes only."

Shinji opened the folder. The first thing that was shown was an elderly man, about seventy years of age. A visor was blocking his eyes. "Lorenz Keel, also known as Lorintz Keel," Mr. Tanner stated, "rumored to be the head of SEELE, a group that controls the purse strings of the United Nations. They finance anything that can become a benefit to the group's goals, even rape and murder if they can get away with it."

Shinji flipped over the photograph to another one. "This is Gendo Ikari," Mr. Tanner continued, "your birth father. He commands NERV, formally known as the Gehirn research institute headquartered in Tokyo-3."

Shinji flipped over the second photograph to find a letter. There was no letterhead, and made it seem that it was scripted upon in a hurry. Shinji frowned at the only kanji on the note. "Come," it said as if Shinji were a scared little child instead of a 00 agent. Mr. Tanner caught the look and said, "Shinji, it seems that your father has some use for you. Your assignment is to observe NERV and report anything that is relevant in connection to SEELE and second impact."

"Second impact, sir," Shinji cut in.

"Yes, Shinji. Our intelligence reports that the Katsuragi Expedition was in Antarctica at the time of second impact. We believe that Ikari and Keel engeneered the expedition so that they can get rid of possible enemies in their 'plans' for the human race. There was a cover story issued about a metior strike, but our satellite images just outright disprove the story. You will receive clearance to hear the true story, so I am telling you part of it now to prevent NERV spin on the subject."

"Anything else, sir?"

"You will receive your technical briefing at your destination. Here is the plane tickets that you will need to get to Tokyo-2 International and the train ticket to get you to Tokyo-3. Your plane departs in forty-five minutes. I suggest you hurry."

Shinji didn't need to be told twice as he left the folder and his briefcase behind to catch the plane for the first leg of his journey to Tokyo-3.

**Author Ramblings and Statistics**

I know that it is shorter than I wanted it to be, but if I went any more, then the whole message would have been missing from the chapter witch was the mission briefing from Mr. Tanner. I feel like that this has potential, but I just wanted to pace myself in case this turns into a flop fast.

For those who are wondering about the first chapter cast, I will use Bond in the story, but I haven't planned on when and where I will use him. He will be a supporting player in the story, briefly mentioned and then forgotten for a few chapters and the cycle will repeat itself. Remember this story is set in 2014, where Bond is still dealing with Quantum. That will be his primary goal.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 83

Total Reviews: 3

Total Content Word Count: 2287

This story is on 0 C2s, 3 favorites lists, and 4 Alert lists. Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Days Later_

_**Tokyo-3, Japan**_

The train stopped at the train station in quick order. Putting on his shades, Shinji stepped off the platform at the station and looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. Taking the note and a photograph out of his breast pocket that he managed to get out of the briefing folder in London, he saw the familiar kanji that adorned the note. Putting the paper in the back, he paid careful attention to the photograph. The woman in it was wearing a tank top and cut off shorts. The flowing black hair framed her face beautify. The woman in the picture was bending in a provocative manner. An arrow pointing to her cleavage with the kanji for look at this was written in a pen. Flipping over the photograph, Shinji finds a phone number on the back.

An elderly gentleman walked up to him. He wore a uniform of a rental car company, Hertz, and carried a clipboard in hand. "Mr. Ikari," the man asked.

"Yes," Shinji asked. The elder man was unphased at the tone of his response.

"I need you to fill out some paperwork for the new car that you signed up for."

"Oh yes. The joys of being in charge. The paper work."

"Will you need collision coverage?"

"Defiantly."

"Fire protection?"

"Probably."

"Property damage?"

"Yes."

"Personal injury?"

"I hope not, but accidents do happen. Well that covers the normal wear and tear. Is there any other protection that I need?"

"Only from me, Mr. Ikari, unless you return the car in pristine order."

"Naturally. Well, should we be off to see the new car?"

"Right this way."

The man led Shinji to the Hertz parking lot where it was vacant of any other cars, almost as if it were the parking lot of the station. A crate the size of a car was sitting on the lot. Men were at the sides opening the crate.

"Mr. Ikari," the man stated, "may I present to you the 2010 Aston-Martin DB9 with the usual 00 modifications. Bullet-proof glass on all windows. Machine guns hidden into the grill, and rocket launchers hidden in the headlights. Now pay attention, 006. Inside this console here, is the switches for your defensive mechanisms, oil slick is the switch on the upper left. The oil is discharged from these cartridges in the rear of the car. Naturally, the cartridge is refillable so that you only have enough oil as your supply. The middle switch will release a water stream cannon capable of firing water for a range of thirty meters. The upper right switch will release triangle spikes like this." The man showed him a triangle spike and continued, "Naturally, this will take out the tires of enemy cars and cause them to flip on the road. You only have one shot at it. The bottom row controls your missiles and machine guns."

The man also handed Shinji a cell phone. "This is a Motorola Droid 5 cell phone. It comes preloaded with a remote control app for the car. Just load the app and take your finger and touch the screen like so," the man took the phone and tried to drive the car out of the crate as if he was a rookie driver taking driver's education for the first time.

When it was halfway out of the crate, Shinji asked for the phone. Shinji then drove the car out of the car out of the crate and around the parking lot, completing left and right turns. When the car is aimed at Shinji, he pushed the accelerator to move the car right at him. At the right distance, he pushed the brake. The car slowed to a halt a few inches away from Shinji's legs. He smirked and said, "I think that we understand each other."

"Oh, grow up 006," Q said, defeated. Shinji smiled as he took the phone and dialed the number on the back of the photograph, allowing it to ring a few times.

"Hello," the person on the other end asked.

"Hello, my name is Shinji Ikari and I just wanted you to know that I am at the train station right now," Shinji told the person.

"Well, you are early by at least a day. I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Don't bother. Just give me your address and I can drive there."

"Very well."

As the woman told Shinji the address, he plugged it into the GPS in the car and started driving off into the city lights to her apartment. Once there, Shinji received an urgent call from his immediate superior, M.

The woman said, "An important memo from M to be issued to all 00 agents. Yesterday evening, a suspected thief went to Francisco Scaramanga's island off the coast of China. It is suspected that the thief made off with the fabled "Golden Guns" of his. Upon entering the island by Chinese authorities, they discovered that the owner of the island, Francisco Scaramanga, was found dead with his throat slit. Should you encounter this assassin, your orders are to terminate him and to safeguard the weapons for MI6. There are two weapons, one is a gold plated Walther P99, but the other can be disguised as a fountain pen, a lighter, a cuff link and a cigarette case. M out."

Shinji sighed as he knew that he would kill again so soon, but he didn't care, it came with the territory of being a 00. Shinji destroyed the document with the utmost care and walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

**Author notes and Statistics**

Well, this is off the ground. I originally wanted this to be longer, but I never found the courage to write what I wanted to write. I wanted to play on several movies while I get the ball rolling. Expect the story of Casino Royale to be fleshed out over several chapters, however, the stakes are going to be much higher than the hundred and fifty million that was the stakes in the EON movie. Baccarat will be played here, so Bond fans, you shouldn't be disappointed with the game of choice. Expect a blend of the novel and the movie in how I approach it. I also referenced 'The Man with the Golden Gun' here as the mission is related with the game, but enough spoilers.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 272

Total Reviews: 3

Average Hits per chapter: 136

Average Reviews per chapter: 1.5

Total Content Word Count: 3253

This story is on 0 C2s, 5 favorites lists, and 7 Alert lists. Thank you for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside a darkened room, twelve monoliths were the only source of light in the room. They were called the twelve pillars of SEELE, and they were responsible for everything that goes on in the world from terrorists attacks, financing, and even outright control of the UN military. 'To those who have the gold,' as the saying goes.

The reason behind this particular meeting, according to the only man in the room at the moment, was the shock that the third child, Shinji Ikari, had arrived to Tokyo-3 a year earlier than expected. After assuring the men that the early arrival meant nothing to the scrolls, the pillars decided to let the man go off and do his own thing. The man left the room as the monoliths remained lit to discuss something between themselves.

"So," monolith 1 began to speak, "Anyone would want to tell me why the third child arrived earlier than was foreseen in the scrolls?"

"Sir," pillar 6 responded in Latin, "the more pressing matter is what the third child was doing in England before his draft into NERV."

"I may have the answer to that," monolith 3 said in German, "I had the German NERV branch MAGI hack into the British mainframe for British intelligence, and I've found his profile. Shinji Ikari, born June sixth, two thousand one, aged thirteen. Spent four years of his life in Japan before moving to England. Apprenticed under Commander Miles Messervey of the Royal Navy in intelligence before moving to full duties in MI6. Recently, achieved "00" status by assassinating our secondary accountant and drug kingpin in Brazil and a bodyguard."

"And the price of this information," pillar 6 pressed.

"Only a minor annoyance, a techie who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut about the Dead Sea Scrolls."

"So the rumor was true then," monolith 3 said, "we lost a copy of the scrolls to some no name thief."

"Sadly, yes," monolith 1 confirmed, "When pillar 12 was assassinated a few days ago. Chinese officials confirmed the kill."

"What are we going to do about the third child," pillar 10 asked.

"Nothing for now. Right now the thief is having money troubles and risking the scrolls at a casino in Tokyo-3 will be our best chance of recovering them. This meeting is over."

One by one the monoliths shut off as the display of light ended in the otherwise dark room.

006 006 006

Shinji Ikari sat quietly as he listened to his MP3 player. He had a few moments before his conference call with M to let her know about the update of his hunt for the assassin of Francisco Scaramanga. With his NERV identification card, he has been hitting the chemin de fer tables and caught wind of a massive tournament where the prize was two golden guns plus over five hundred million in cash. When pressed about the guns, the two men said that one is a walther P99 and the other is a prototype weapon meant to be disguised. After getting the flier for the event, Shinji promptly cashed out and notified M of the recent developments.

The next day he was shocked as M herself showed up at Misato's door with Mr. Tanner and her bodyguard at her side. Thankfully, Misato was at work so the need to see his boss wouldn't be a surprise to anyone but himself. The quartet went to the limousine that is at the bottom of the building.

"So you have an update for me, 006," M got the conversation started.

Shinji scanned the flier into the MI6 system as he said, "Yes, M, the assassin seems to have run into sudden money problems courtesy of our 'friends' at the UN. It seems that someone there knows the identity of the assassin and isn't afraid of exploiting that fact for their own purposes. The assassin also knows that the CIA, MI6 and every other intelligence division in the world would like to have a piece of the assassin for his knowledge of what has recently been driving the UN's war on the so called angels."

"Have you been able to ascertain that the man in question have first hand knowledge of the Dead Sea Scrolls?"

"No, but I think that he knows someone who does at the very least, or he could have the scrolls themselves. Our intelligence has been shakey in China since the blockade by the Chinese navy after Second Impact. It is only our luck to know that Mr. Scaramanga's demise was due in part that the island was outside the blockade."

Mr. Tanner butted in at this point, "what makes you so certain that the assassin will even bet the scrolls in a game at a high-end casino in Japan?"

Shinji answered the question by saying, "Tokyo-3 has enjoyed certain 'liberties' since second impact, and legalized gambling has been one of them. The man needs some way to dump the scrolls cleanly and legally. Putting the scrolls as a stake in a big game of baccarat will surely draw the attention of whoever wanted them."

"Which is why we are putting you into the game, 006," M said with a basic command, "we are invited to send our best player to the game. Nine players, each staking a hundred million yen, or six hundred sixty five thousand pounds in our currency. One from MI6, one from the CIA, two from NERV, two from SEELE, two others from various syndicates from around the globe, and finally the assassin himself."

"Do you want a good clean kill or a messy one?"

"We need him alive. If he was rumored to have taken out one of the twelve pillars of SEELE, then there is a good chance that he can identify the other eleven and take them out," M turned to the driver and said, "Take 006 home. He will need his rest for the game in three days."

The driver took off to the apartment that Shinji was staying at. As soon as they arrived, Shinji and M parted ways each expecting the next few days to be quite interesting.

**Author's notes and Statistics**

And with that, we are going to the next arc of the story, Imperial Casino. Expect a big chapter next time as I explain the rules of the game of baccarat chemin de fer, or railroad from the French and get the game underway, at least that is what I am hoping for.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 486

Total Reviews: 8

Average Hits/Chapter: 162

Average Reviews/Chapter: 2.66

Total Content Word Count: 4303

This story is on 1 C2s, 9 favorites lists, and 10 Alert lists. Thank you for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three Days later_

_**Imperial Casino, Tokyo-3**_

"Hey, Sam," a man that Shinji knew as Jake Wade stated. Shinji always worked with this CIA agent while he was working under the admiralty. Shinji was not hard to miss because he was shorter than the rest of the players, but that didn't stop Wade from joking about with Shinji.

"How many times do I have to tell you it is Shinji, not Sam," Shinji asked quite annoyed with the name.

"Not enough, Shinbo, not enough." The name was an improvement over Sam, or so Shinji thought. "Anyways, the casino is tight on the security here since this is a big game with thousands of witnesses via the internet paying fifty US dollars a day of which the winner of the game will get half of the earnings. This game could generate millions of dollars to the winner based on PPV viewings alone."

"Any information on the players? Section 2 security has been tight since I briefed my boss about the game three days ago, and I wasn't able to get a players list from the casino yesterday."

"You are not missing much. Representatives from the crime families have bid their way into the game and it turns out that a husband and wife team, the DuPonts have won the bidding with a few million dollars. The DuPonts have the financial backing of the Chicago mob bosses who thought the game was a way to launder money from their illegal activities of prostitution and racketeering into clean money. As for the DuPonts themselves, they are notorious baccarat players in the US, and love to prove it. The only reason why they are even in the game is because their daughter was kidnapped by the mobsters and wanted too much money for the ransom. The FBI is naturally involved with the rescue attempts."

Jake dragged a hit on a cigar while continuing, "Representing NERV is Rei Ayanami and Ritsuko Akagi. These two women know next to nothing about the game only that they are supposed to get a hand that is closest to nine. The pair also have vital positions within NERV with Rei being a pilot and Akagi being one of the 'top secret' project directors that NERV has. I give them a day at most."

Shinji noticed the pair of women enter the room wearing black low cut dresses. The taller of the two was a bottle blond, while the albino girl seemingly didn't care about the surroundings. "That low, huh Wade," was the sneer question that came out of his mouth in a tone that wasn't offensive to anyone, "shame."

"Yeah. Representing SEELE is a pair of characters that I never have the pleasure of meeting, a Mr. White and a Ms. Black. Not much is known about the pair except they are working for SEELE and they know who we are."

Shinji knows the name of Mr. White. A suspected low level member of the Quantum organization, the man had introduced Mr. Vasquez to a lot of terrorists around the globe and was mentioned in the appointment book in his office when he assassinated him in Brazil, apparently for a meeting. Shinji forward the information to James Bond since he is working the Quantum case, but to meet Mr. White here and now, there must be an unknown connection between SEELE and Quantum. He must tell M about the recent developments when the day is done.

Suddenly, the last player arrived into the room. The man was about seven feet tall weighing north of two hundred and fifty pounds. He was of African decent with a balding head, and he was wearing a tuxedo like the rest of the men players in the room. He was accompanied by two men who are wearing suits and ties like most of the other people in the room. They flank the player to his left and right, indicating to Shinji that he was most likely the assassin. Each was carrying a wooden case and a briefcase in their outer hands.

The other players turn and walked so that they can see the three men up close who are positioned in front of the table supervisor wearing a tuxedo with a green cap on, indicating his position in the game. "Ladies and gentlemen," the man to his right began, "my name is Misuhide Ota, and I will be the first to welcome you to Imperial Casino in Tokyo-3." The players and the crowd around them applauded themselves as Misuhide continued, "The casino has gracefully allowed the man to my left to stake one billion yen in a game of baccarat chemin de fer. Baccarat is played with a player and a banker with their hand getting the closest to nine in two or three cards. The tens digit is ignored in the game. A player may ask for a third card with their hand at five or below. Mr. Miguel will take things from here."

"Thank you, Mr. Ota," Mr. Miguel started, "My name is Mr. Miguel and I represent the law firm of Miguel and associates. I am only here to keep the stakes in trust until there is a winner and claims his or her prize. You have all wired one hundred million yen, or other equivalent to an account held in secret by the casino already. All this briefcase in my hand holds is a computer that will automatically transfer the money between the account in question to any account anywhere in the world. Miss Akagi, we start in alphabetical order please come up and enter a seven digit pass code of your choice on the key pad in the briefcase."

One by one, the nine players entered their codes and took their assigned seats at the table. Shinji was not pleased with his position at number nine. The first bank will build at the assassin, and will pass to Rei, Mrs. DuPont, Mr. White, Ms. Akagi, Mr. DuPont, Ms. Black, Mr. Wade and finally himself. He took a look at his chip stack which consisted of five ten million plaques, four five million plaques and five one million chips. The cards are shuffled and cut and the game is set to begin.

"The bank starts at two million," the assassin stated. The play passes around to Mr. White who put in the two million while saying, "Banco". The assassin, satisfied, dealt out the cards, looking at a seven and a ten. Mr. White turned up his hand, an eight and a queen for a total of eight. The assassin, disgusted, turned up his seven.

The game continues until seven when the game is called for the day. Shinji, who was the banker, saw his chip stack grow by one hundred and fifty million. Naturally, as to Jake's prediction, Rei and Ms. Akagi are out of the game thanks to their bad decisions and a combination of superior play by everyone else.

At the hotel room, Shinji is finishing his message to M and 007 about the whereabouts of Mr. White and his possible connection to SEELE. A knock on the door rattled Shinji from his thoughts on how to finish the report. The door opened to find Rei Ayanami in the hall dressed to kill in a low cut night dress that draped just below the knee. Her opened toed shoes was an exquisite after thought that caught his, and every male's for that matter, attention as the black leather shined in contrast to her albino skin.

Before he would get too far distracted, Rei said quietly, "Shinji-san, would you like to have dinner with me to discuss our upcoming duties for NERV?" Deciding that he had nothing better to do, besides finishing the report, the two left to have some dinner at a restaurant called, "Hibachi's", on one of the lower levels of the hotel. After sitting down at their table, the pair ordered their drinks, a vodka martini, shaken, for Shinji, and some red wine for Rei. As the waiter left to fill their order, the pair started some small chat to get the conversation started. Well, it was Shinji doing the talking with Rei listening to his every word.

Rei finally cut in by bluntly asking, "Do you know anything about the Deep Sea Scrolls?"

"Besides what the public knows, next to nothing," Shinji remarked, "However I heard through the grapevine some interesting conspiracy theories."

The drinks arrived as the pair decided what to order, an eight ounce New York strip steak for Shinji while Rei ordered a small salad without meat. As the waiter left to fill those orders, Rei continued the conversation by saying, "As part of your orders from NERV, the commander wants you to win the scrolls for NERV."

The temperature in the room dropped degree by degree as Shinji realized what the girl in front of him was asking.

**Author Notes and statistics**

Another chapter in the books, and I was having a hard time wrapping this chapter up for some reason. Maybe writing baccarat is harder than I make it look. Better luck next time I guess.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 767

Total Reviews: 10

Average Hits/Chapter: 191.75

Average Reviews/Chapter: 2.5

Total Content Word Count: 1510


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, have any messages for room number 435," Shinji asked the receptionist at the front desk. It wasn't too long since the dinner with Rei had been finished and Shinji just wanted the rest, but business came first. The receptionist looked at the back for the message while Shinji waited, wanting to get a quick smoke. Soon, the receptionist appeared with a big vanilla envelop that looked bulky and a hand written note that said, 'Meet me outside." Needing a smoke anyways, Shinji headed out the front door, making sure that his Walther PPK-L is by his side.

He was surprised to see two men beside Ms. Black, also smoking a cigarette. Seeing as Shinji appeared, she promptly put out her cigarette and proceeded to walk inside the hotel, grabbing Shinji's arm along the way. Walking to his room, he opened the door while Ms. Black instructed the two men to stand outside. As the door closed, Ms Black promptly kissed Shinji, suddenly trying to remove his clothes. Shinji guided them to the bed for a night of passion that lasted way into the night.

The next morning, Shinji woke to find no trace of Ms Black, but he did find the package that was delivered to him recently. Opening the package, he found an iPad. Starting the device up, he finds a document that contains a list of names. 'The known list of SEELE's members,' was the jot at the top. Scanning through the list, he found 004, John Smith, head aide to the British Prime Minister, several members of the US Congress, and even the Chief Justice for both Britain and the United States. There were more names that Shinji even bothered to read for a grand total of four hundred and ninety men, women and even children that are within SEELE.

A knock on the door roused Shinji from his thoughts. Shutting down the iPad, he hid the item from plain sight before drawing the PPK-L before going to the door. "Who is it," he asked.

"Universal Exports," Was the call from the other side of the door.

"Card please," Shinji asked. A card was slid under the door. After confirming that the card was genuine, Shinji holstered the gun before opening the door to find a tall, blonde headed man at the door. "007," Shinji said in more of a question form.

"006," 007 said.

"What are you doing here, James," Shinji asked letting in the legendary James Bond.

"I intercepted a report that SEELE is circulating to its agents in the Quantum group that they wanted a certain British agent killed. I was sent to protect the asset."

"Who is the asset," Shinji asked fearing the answer.

"You are 006."

"But why? NERV needs me alive."

"Apparently you don't fit the bill any more." A knock on the door sprung the two men into action. "Who is it," Shinji asked.

"Hotel security," the man behind the door spoke up.

Giving James a look, he hid inside the closet while Shinji opened the door partially. He was dressed in an uniform of the hotel, but, as Shinji noticed, instead of an uniform belonging to someone of hotel security, it was someone of the front desk. Not giving Shinji a chance to open the door, the man kicked the door in to not much success.

Upon Shinji's first reaction when he saw the gun, a Glock 35, was to attack the gun wrist and slam the door on the out stretched arm, making him drop the gun. With his other hand, he drew his Walther PPK-L out of his jacket holster and fired two concise and deadly rounds into the man's chest through the door, killing him.

Finally calming down after the kill, Shinji opened the door while putting away his gun. James Bond had the dubious honor of cleaning up the mess outside. This whole set up had Shinji thinking, 'if he had been a target as of last night by SEELE, just picture what would happen to Ms. Black'. "Ms. Black," Shinji proclaimed to James as he entered the room after he hid the body of Shinji's assailant.

"What can we do now," James asked as if he was a standard intelligence agent. Even though James really knew what to do, he preferred to defer to the younger man to allow him to gain some experience.

It seems the move paid off as he said, "we go to the game now. I was due at the game a full hour and a half ago, however I slept in because of some extra curricular activities and need to get back before they split my money. You can act as added security in case anyone decides to be stupid and attacks us during the game. I trust that you got a photo of Ms. Whitney Black?" At Bond's nod, the pair departed from the game with the iPad in hand to turn over to SIS.

At the table, it appeared that there were only three players left, the assassin, Mr. White and Shinji. Apparently they did wait until he did show before they dealt the cards that would eventually knock one of the players out. It didn't matter however. During the marathon that was played yesterday, Shinji would have enough money to cover the next turn regardless who won. Mr. White had the shoe with his part of the winnings as his duty as the banker. The Assassin had put his chips into the pot as the player. The cards were dealt to the player was a five of diamonds and three of clubs while the banker had an ace of spades and a king of hearts.

As the disenchanted Mr. White got up from his table, Shinji noticed that Rei Ayanami walk along side him. 'No doubt to tell him about her failure,' Shinji thought as he signaled James to tail the pair leaving the room.

"Gentlemen, this is the final hand," Misuhide Ota declared as the crowd around the table bursted in quiet applause, "Mr. Ikari, since you have the most valued chips, you may decide to be the player or the bank."

"Banco," Shinji said indicating that he wished to be the bank. Shinji knew that a screw up now would mean that he gave the assassin more leverage in his war against SEELE. But what the assassin didn't know was that he was playing against the best player in his generation in the SIS.

Shinji slid out four cards from the shoe to give two to the player and two to himself. "Card," the assassin said with nerves like jelly. A third card was passed along to him. "Damn it," he said as he turned up a ten of spades, a jack of clubs and a queen of hearts.

Shinji looked at his hand, a five and ten of diamonds. Wisely standing at five, Shinji won the tournament. Shinji then got up to smoke to calm his nerves.

**Author's notes and Statistics**

Well, Imperial Casino Arc is half over. Now our little rookie 00 has to deal with the fall out. Now I hope that I can introduce Misato and NERV proper in the upcoming chapters, but if you read the sequel to this story already, Instrument of Solace, then you would already know that one of their number would not make it.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 3,096

Total Reviews: 13

Average Hits/Chapter: 619.2

Average Reviews/Chapter: 2.6

Total Content Word Count: 6978

This story is on 2 C2s, 17 Favorites lists and 23 Story alerts lists. I personally thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

"Apparently, the Third Child doesn't fit our bill of qualifications," Dr. Akagi spoke to someone on her cell in the halls of Imperial Casino. The faux-blonde thought she was safe in speaking classified material without witnesses. Too bad, just one hour prior to the final hand, James Bond was thoughtful enough to tap her phone to get some intelligence on who exactly wanted 006 dead.

It seems that the move was paying off as the man on the other end spoke, "terminate him, and that failure of a doll. No one fails SEELE that way and gets away with it. I'll send one of my trusted men to ensure the job is done."

"You don't mean Jaws, do you? I told you countless times that he is a psychopath that is willing to kill anything."

"Yes." As the phone hung up, Ritsuko knew then that it would take more than one cigarette to calm her nerves. Who knows what damage that monster would cause to the city.

Around the corner, Shinji Ikari was standing there, observing the woman in question. The body language suggested that she was not happy about her last phone call. He will have to check with James to see what was up. He quietly left the area and the hotel as quickly as possible to get to his car, the 2010 Aston Martin DB9 to get the relevant intelligence on Jaws.

The report basically read like this:

Jaws  
Affiliation: Freelance. Notable employers include SEELE and Karl Stromburg  
Profession: Hitman  
Height: 7' 5"

Unknown background information.

"Well, that went well," Shinji replied to the computer as his droid 5 cell phone went off. Looking at who was calling at this insane hour, he saw that it was Ms. Black. Picking up the phone, he said, "Hello, are you alright?"

"So, this is the boy toy that you have been talking to, uhh," a person on the other end spoke up. "Mr. Ikari, I assume that you know who I am just by the sound of my own voice?"

"The Scaramanga assassin."

"Very good. It appears that the British Secret Service isn't slack in training its new recruits after all."

"Mind getting to the point?"

"Oh yes, the point. You have something that belongs to SEELE, and some financial restitution has been made to return it to their possession. An iPad of sorts that contains a list?"

"Sorry, mate, but I already sent it off to my superiors back in London. Better luck next time."

A gunshot was heard over the telephone. Shinji couldn't tell who was shot, nor did he care, but the voice on the other end of the line did not do him any favors.

"Third Child," the voice spoke as if he was a commander, "This is Commander Ikari of NERV."

"Father," Shinji replied, lighting a cigarette, a drag later, he continued by saying, "I assume that you want the iPad as well... Or my life?"

"Both actually. Chairman Keel has ordered your execution because of this whole affair, and I want the tablet as insurance."

"I'm sorry to say that my, and I do stress my, insurance is heading off to England where proper authorities will be going through that list. Keel may be good enough to hide behind that visor of his, but I will hunt him down just like the rest of his ilk."

"If that is the way it is, drive to 33 Old Tokyo Way and go to the roof unarmed. I may have something that interests you."

Shinji hangs up the phone and immediately dials 007 and M on conference call mode as he pulls away from the hotel. "James, M, I am in deep trouble here. My cover has been blown apparently long since I arrived in Japan, possibly by a spy. I need eyes on 33 Old Tokyo Way in Tokyo-3 at roof level with schematics on the building. I am about 30 minutes out by GPS calculations for traffic."

"On it 006," came M's calming voice, "our satellites should be in the vicinity of the building in 2 minutes to give you up to date information."

Gunshots interrupted the conversation as four Crown Victorias encircle the Aston Martin DB9 that Shinji was driving. Opening the center console, Shinji pulls the lever for the spikes, knowing that any attempt to dodge by the rear car would be disastrous to the traffic around it. The spikes deployed without incident to the DB9, and damaged the rear car's tires to cause it to roll over. The three remaining cars in the chase realign themselves to trap Shinji in the left lane. Shinji then rolled down his window and brought out his MP-5 sub machine gun. After a spray of bullets, the window rolled up to find two people in the other car dead, the driver and the passenger who was getting ready to do the same thing to Shinji.

The remaining two cars realigned themselves for a pit maneuver. Seeing this coming, Shinji armed his machine guns and his oil slick to shut down the remaining two cars. The machine guns and the oil slick worked to perfection as both cars spun out and crashed on another car. Coming to a complete stop, Shinji pulled out his PPK-L and noticed two survivors of the crash. Shooting one in the skull, killing him, Shinji interrogated the other one saying, "You only have one chance at this before I put a bullet in you, who is your boss?"

"Piss off," the other man said.

A gunshot from the PPK-L showed that he wasn't joking. "I wasn't joking," Shinji said, who hired you?"

"SEELE."

Another gunshot was fired this time through the skull of the other man. Getting back in his car, the analysis of the building was complete. It appeared to be a service tunnel for weapons for NERV's Evangelion project, but was never completed. The building only had two elevators, one main one from underground to the roof, and a secondary service elevator that goes from street level to the roof.

Arriving at the address, Shinji immediately darted to the service elevator to the roof where Gendo, Rei , Ms. Black and the dead body of the Assassin were waiting for him.

"You know," Gendo started, "today was the day that the Third Angel was supposed to attack. It was prophesied in the dead sea scrolls that you ultimately stolen from SEELE and us."

Shinji, taking a not caring attitude, lit a cigarette as Gendo continued, "the question I want to know is why."

"Queen and Country, father. Queen and Country," Shinji replied back.

"Oh yes, you turned traitor to your own country just like this American whore who spread her legs for you, but not to the rest of NERV's men." A shot of gunfire through Rei's heart to block the bullet that came out of Gendo's gun. Shinji wasn't idle in the whole affair as he wrestled the gun out of his hands and knocked him out cold.

As Shinji approached Rei's body, Rei muttered gently, "Shinji-kun, please don't die inside. Only you can..."

"Rei," Shinji cried out as the elevator doors opened for Ms. Black who cried out, "Shinji, it is time to go."

The elevator doors closed as Gendo regained his senses.

**Author Notes and Statistics**

This is Chapter 1 of a Double Update to finish the story. Why a double update to finish the story? Because I can for the most part. I also was over looking the story, and I think that it was finished for the most part anyways while Instrument of Solace was just beginning. Please don't hold it against me, but I did say in my profile that I am making a third 006 story just shortly after the release of Skyfall in the UK.

One other note, this will be a light Statistical update because it is a double chapter update

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 8188


	8. The End?

After a night of passion, Shinji woke up alone in his hotel room at Imperial Casino. However, unlike yesterday, something was bothering him about Ms. Black. Her background as a US Naval Intelligence Officer didn't wash with him, so he made the only phone call that he could make at the time, Felix Leiter, director of US Intelligence.

"Hey, Felix, Shinji Ikari here," 006 started, "Has any intelligence been floated to you by way of an agent Black lately?"

"Unfortunately, no, newblood," Felix answered, "but you did give us some juicy intel on where Lorentz Keel has been in the last 3 months or so. See, word is that he has a private estate off Pacific Coast Highway that overlooks the Pacific Ocean near San Francisco. Prime real estate. He calls it his, 'eternal resting place.' If you hurry, you may catch him before he leaves the estate for his winter home in Germany."

006006006

**Near San Francisco, CA**

_Three Weeks Later: 5PM local time_

The view of the estate of Lorentz Keel is breathtaking. The visored man was watching the upcoming sunset from his front porch. His security having gone home for the night, meant that he was all alone to enjoy this moment.

A ringing of a cellular phone disrupts the moment. Keel answers it with a brash hello, only to be greeted with a gunshot in the leg. As Keel falls to the ground, he slowly crawls to the building to alert what ever security was left via telephone.

Keel didn't make it very far before he saw some black shoes, polished to a pristine shine per MI-6 regulation. Looking further up, he saw a black suit and tie that was rather small for a grown man, and finally he saw a MP-5 sub machine gun on the right arm of the agent.

"Who are you," Keel nearly screamed with fustration.

The agent, calmly replied back, "My name is Ikari. Shinji Ikari."

**Author Thoughts and Statistics**

This has been an enjoyable show for me an hopefully you. Now granted that it did take some time due to lack of updates, but I think that this story went out with a bang. Now will you please read and review Instrument of Solace, Please?

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 3997

Total Reviews: 14

Average Hits/Chapter: 499.6

Average Reviews/Chapter: 2.3

FINAL Content Word Count: 8512

This story is on 2 C2s, 26 alert lists and 20 favorites lists. Thank you for your support!


End file.
